Various devices are known for supplying fuel from a tank to an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle. Laue, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,750, for example, shows in one embodiment an annular filter surrounding a fuel delivery unit (pump) inside a cup-shaped supporting element. Fuel flows axially upward through the pump to an upper cover on an aggregate (housing), and then radially outward and axially downwardly through filter media, and then finally radially outward and axially upward through a raiser conduit to the internal combustion engine.
Other devices for supplying fuel to an engine include Bangs, U.S. Pat. No. 2,781,726; Von Wangenheim, U.S. Pat. No. 2,497,247; Von Wangenheim, U.S. Pat. No. 2,377,299; Niemeyer, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,294,025; Baltz, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,967; and Jaeger, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,245.
While the above devices appear satisfactory for certain applications, it is believed that these devices can have certain drawbacks. For example, certain of the above devices have filters which are disposed in axially-spaced relation to the pump, which can increase the overall size of the pump housing. Other of these devices do not provide a filter element which is easily accessible, such that a filter element can be quickly and easily removed and replaced when it becomes spent or otherwise unusable. Still further of these devices do not provide a simple arrangement of components which are relatively easy to manufacture and assemble. Certain of the devices also do not provide for filtering the fuel prior to the fuel entering the pump, which can cause deterioration and premature wear of the pump.
As such, it is believed that there is a demand in the industry for a fuel pump assembly which addresses the above drawbacks.